


Winter in Spring

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: Winter on Mother's Day. Jack finds enjoyment in the smallest of things.





	Winter in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> for katleept on LJ :P

Mother’s Day had dawned gloomy and cold. Spring had sprung on and off since mid-April, but six inches of snow in the middle of May was definitely a new one for Denver, Colorado. People all around the metropolitan area were unprepared, scrapping off snow and ice from their cars in shorts and flip flops, their warm gloves, hats, and long pants buried in the box in storage titled WINTER.

As the city tried to unbury from the unexpected snow storm, Jack Frost laughed and laughed from his view on top of Mt. Evans at 14,265 feet above sea level. It was just west of Denver, and had a perfect view of the surrounding metropolitan area and the rural areas far into the east as the white fluffy stuff blanketed the world. Jack should have been in the southern hemisphere to ring in winter in places like Chile, Brazil, Australia, New Zealand, and parts of Malaysia and India, but he was feeling adventurous. Snow in May in Denver? It had happened before – plus the poor state of Colorado hadn’t had enough snow pack for summer. Maybe he needed to stay around longer.

But alas, time was against him. Sure, it was nice to bring snow unexpectedly to a place that had almost 300 days of sun every single calendar year, but the seasons needed some normalcy. It was nice to be spontaneous, but it was time to get back to his actual job.

Staring fondly at the exasperated city, Jack tipped his staff in their general direction. “So long, Denver.” And off he went, looking for more trouble to cause – in an actual area befitting winter.


End file.
